seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cycle Spray
Cycle Spray is a drug developed by Blackmore Ada initially in order to tend to Roll's plant like needs, but through research was later modified for combat purposes. Usage "Cycle Spray" is a "drug" that created for Roll's use, meaning only he can receive its full effect. The spray itself when applied can be used to induce an effect similar to the plant cycle upon Roll, thereby causing growth, with its various stages such as germination, and photosynthesis. The spray itself is capable of spraying different effects rather than all of them at once by using capsules that Roll calls " . By doing so, he can achieve different forms for different purposes. When he mixes all of the types of P.W.D. and sprays himself with it, Roll refers to it " . By inducing the effect, Roll is capable of taking advantage of his nature as half plant, had pangolin, and it thereby enhances his physical capabilities such as strength, speed, endurance, and so forth. This enhancement aids his further transformations which are caused due to the "growth" cased by the spray. This was later compared to the technique Zoan-users can achieve. Though, the effects of the spray are limited only lasting for seven minutes tops. After the Timeskip, the spray was modified in order to only induce the photosynthetic effect. This is ultimately due to Roll attaining the ability to use which allows him to transform into his forms at will, as well as more. The photosynthetic effect now created does not wear off until Roll wants it to, as he is able to control it with Life Return, only needing the pill to jumpstart it. Side Effects Though a beneficial drug for Roll, it is to be used wisely and is not without its side effects as the effects produced by Cell Spray are lethal if overdosed. If Roll is forced to spray himself with the "Full Experience" more than 4 times a four hour time slot, Roll can achieve a state of higher physical capability. At the risk of this though, comes damage to his body. In this state, he begins burning through energy faster than his body can keep up with, which leads to fatigue. Not only this, but Roll's body undergoes something akin to photoinhibitation where it is subjected to a damaging toxicity which attacks important proteins and systems in his plant biology. If not treated almost immediately, Roll will die. Though this has only happened twice. The first being an accident, as Roll was unaware of the side effects. The second time was intentionally as he did it to save Yebisu from Pharos during the Battle for History. Trivia *Thanks to Yumoz for coming up with the name for P.W.D. *This was inspired by the Rumble Ball, the creator wanted to do something new for his "pet" of the gang. Due to Roll originally being a plant, he had the idea of photosynthesis, while also using the Rumble Ball's idea, that way I address the fact that he is both Plant, and Animal, and can have some fun with it. References Site Navigation Category:Drug